1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connecting piece for a large umbrella, such as a large beach or garden umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
Large umbrellas are widely used in beaches, gardens, and other places. In a conventional design for large umbrellas, the connecting piece placed in a middle of a rib for connecting the rib and an associated stretcher requires three rivets, having the following disadvantages: (1) the assembling procedure is too complex, (2) the assembling cost is high, and (3) the strength thereof is insufficient. The present invention provides an improved connecting piece to solve these problems.